The Capitol's Penance
by TheNarrowPath
Summary: " 'What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power.' " -President Coin from Mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

Joy gripped her emergency kit prepared by her Avox. Joy knew she'd never see her Avox again.

"Thank you." Joy whispered.

Her Avox nodded, and Joy took note of how beautiful her Avox was; perfect face proportions, gleaming blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. The Avox was no longer Joy's. It was time to let go.

Dread hung in the air, and Joy wondered how she could ever be happy again. Her house would soon be incinerated, if her father's security agents were correct. Joy hoped the war between the Capitol and the districts would end. She held her brother's hand.

"Off to shelter number six!" their mother said, trying to be cheerful.

They walked across their manicured front lawn and faced a taxi, which was waiting on them. Joy, her brother, and her mother nodded at their chauffer.

"Shelter six, Herman. I assume you know where it is." Their mother said.

"Yes ma'am." Herman said grimly.

Joy could see his squinty black eyes water, but Joy's thoughts occupied her completely. She worried about her father, who wasn't with them. She missed her house already. She hadn't wanted anything to change. It seemed as if she was thrown into an apocalyptic, futuristic world. She hoped the shelter was safe, and not blown up by the districts' bombs.

The shelter looked like an old-fashioned school. It was made of concrete, with no windows. The doors looked heavy and the lot in front of the shelter was empty.

"Thank you, Herman." Joy's mother said politely.

"Thank _you_, Tulima." Herman smiled.

As Joy's mother pushed the shelter door open, Joy gasped. A gun was pointed at her mother's head.

"Put that away! She didn't do anything wrong!" Joy yelled desperately.

The two men looked at each other and chortled a bit.

"Your identification, ma'am?" one of them said pointedly.

Joy's mother nervously fumbled with her purse and showed them her driver's license. Joy assumed they approved they approved because the man with the gun put it back onto his bulky belt.

"How old are the kids?"

"He's 12, and she's 14."

The taller peacekeeper turned to face Joy and her brother.

"What is your full name?" He asked Joy's brother.

"Castone Froll Crane." and he nervously brushed his brown hair to the side.

"And you?"

"Joy Malt Crane." Joy said, her voice wavering.

"Go on ahead. Your room number is 45." The peacekeeper dropped a silver key into her mother's hand.

* * *

**Please write a review! I need some writing tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

"All three of us in one room?" Joy's mother said, eyes wide.

The uniformed men found this hilarious, but they nodded after about two minutes of laughter.

Their room was dark and small. Two twin-sized beds were positioned across from each other. It reminded Joy of a prison cell.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Castone asked.

"Until it's safe enough to live in the Capitol again." Their mother said.

Joy unfolded the note on one of the beds.

_ The bathrooms are down the hall_

"I'm going to the bathroom." Joy informed her family.

As soon as Joy got out of the door, she ran until she found a closet. The floor was stained and hard. Joy sat down and listed in her head the bad things happening.

1) I lost my house.

2) My dad's probably dead.

4) My mother's life was threatened this morning

5) My family was humiliated

6) Safety isn't guaranteed until… I don't know.

Then Joy tried to think of the good things.

1) I'm alive, so are my brother and mother.

2) I have food and shelter

3) I'm-

A horrible scream pierced the air. It belonged to Joy's mother. Joy rushed to her mother, who was sitting on the edge of her chair with a look of despair on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, and instead ran out of the room, her curly orange wig falling off. Everyone could hear her sobs. In the gathering room, a large, simple space, people wore sympathetic faces.

"Well?"

Castone turned on the TV. There she was. The "Mocking jay". Joy narrowed her eyes. Once a symbol of hope and love. Joy didn't want to think about what she represented now. Katniss spoke mechanically. "I repeat, we _will _be having a Hunger Games this year. Capitol children descending from Capitol figures who had important power will be taken into account for The Capitol Hunger Games."

Shock overtook Joy.

"Come on Castone, let's go find Mom..." Joy said slowly.

* * *

Joy's mother knelt in front of them. A tear slid down her cheek. "Now, I know you-"

"Mom. We're not little kids." Castone said

Their mother sighed. "Why don't you try to get some rest? It's been a long day."

Joy and Castone knew rest was hopeless. Their father was the ever-important Seneca Crane.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! The computer wouldn't let me log in. **

**I hope you had a merry Christmas!**

* * *

Joy didn't know where her father was, but he was probably dead. She remembered hearing her mother cry a while ago. It broke Joy to experience that. The peacekeepers told them Seneca was on a long business trip to District 11. If he was still alive, maybe he could persuade the rebels to have mercy.

Now Joy knew she was desperate. Wishing for her father was something she _never_ imagined herself doing. She barely knew the guy! A father is supposed to know and care about you.

"Joy, I really want to talk about this." Castone was close to tears.

Joy softened. "Let's go to our room, then. Castone, you'll be fine." _Lies._

"It sounds like you're reassuring yourself."

They sat on the springy plain gray bed. Castone gave a look of glum amusement. "They're so... Ugh. Revenge won't help."

"They don't know that."

* * *

Joy lazily lifted her eyelids. _It's so bright_, she thought. _Did I miss the bus?_ _Great. _She sat up and saw Castone… on her bed!? Joy was about to scold her brother when she remembered she was in a shelter for Capitol citizens. _Stupid!_ She thought. Joy made her way to the Ladies' restroom.

The restroom was vacant and smelled uncomfortably sterile. What Joy saw in the mirror frightened her; puffy grey eyes and dull hair. She imagined her breath smelled bad too. She looked to her right and a row of showers seemed to look at her expectantly. She stepped into one cautiously. She didn't see any buttons, so she assumed it was a late model.

She tried voice control. "Water. On." Joy said clearly, and waited patiently for the water to come. Joy grew impatient after a while, though. Then Joy had an epiphany moment! _Of course! I forgot the temperature._

"Water! On! 65°!" Joy practically yelled.

Suddenly the flimsy shower let someone in.

"Hi." A boy said with a broad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A scream escaped Joy and she used the shower curtain for coverage. The boy raised his eyebrows as if he was slightly amused.

"This is the girls' restroom! You-"

"Shh…" the boy put a finger to Joy's lips, still smiling.

Joy smiled pleasantly, and bit his finger as hard as she could. _He deserves it._ Joy thought. He made a beautiful sound of pain.

"What do you want?" Joy spat.

"Just wanted to let you know, the knob turns on the water, sweetie." he said grimacing.

Joy glanced warily at the small circular knob beside her. Just then a teenage girl walked in and smirked.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt you two?" and with that, she walked out.

Joy blushed and squirmed under these seriously weird circumstances. The boy's bronze-colored eyes sparkled and he flipped his hair. He reminded Joy of the ancient pop star, Justin… Leaper? She couldn't remember. He started unzipping his pants, which immediately set off alarm bells in Joy's head.

"What are you doing now?!" Joy tried to sound intimidating.

"Taking my pants off. I prefer to shower with my clothes off, like you." and he flashed a grin.

Joy gave him an incredulous look. "You are insane. Go shower in the guys' room!"

"No one's stopping me."

Joy really didn't know what to do, but maybe if she screamed loud enough, someone would come in and stop him. As soon as Joy opened her mouth, the boy kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her there. When Joy managed to pry his lips from hers, she shrieked and slapped his cheek. Then she kicked him in the side, forcing him out. Out. What a relief!

Joy would've been dancing if she hadn't had her first kiss with _that _guy.

"See you later, my love!" and with that, Joy watched his silhouette saunter away.

* * *

**I'm sorry that chapter was short, but I had to make a lot of changes. It took a long time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Joy slowly unfolded her arms, letting out a sigh. She felt only slightly flattered. His voice was staged, and he didn't seem to care about Joy's reactions. What were his motives? Maybe he was dared.

Joy cautiously turned the knob, and streams of water spouted out. The cold water helped her think. Her heartbeat slowed and her muscles relaxed. Had _that_ guy really given Joy an adrenaline rush? That is pathetic.

* * *

Joy was surprised to find a new set of neatly-folded clothes on her bed. After putting them on, she mused at how simple she looked. Just a t-shirt and shorts? She felt like someone from the districts, and ached for her walk-in closet full of extravagant clothes and accessories.

"I heard someone screaming from the bathroom's direction. Was that you?" Castone asked curiously.

"Well… yeah, but I'm ok now. Where's Mom?"

"She's eating. Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

* * *

Joy could hear silverware "clinks" and a low chatter, but she didn't catch a whiff of pancakes, eggs, or sausages. Despite that fact, the bright atmosphere lifted her spirits.

"Watch where you're going, miss! You almost knocked me _and_ your breakfast over." A thin man warned.

Joy and Castone stared at the thin toast, a milk carton, and a banana in disbelief. The man creased his eyebrows and then laughed heartily.

"In the districts, some people don't even have breakfast. Deal with it, and eat up!" He handed Castone and Joy a tray.

"We're becoming like the district people!" Joy joked.

Castone smiled. "Yup! Embrace every aspect.

They sat down together, and hoped their mother, who sat two tables to their left wouldn't notice them. Suddenly, a figure blocked their view, and Joy recognized the bronze-eyed boy.

She stood immediately. "I'm gonna get some more… napkins."

"Ok…" Castone said questioningly.

Joy briskly wove her way through to the condiment table. She was seething with anger, and she needed to compose herself. Castone and _that guy _were talking like old friends! She watched with awe as they laughed and shook hands. She had to find out what they were talking about.

The strange boy was the first to talk. "I don't see any napkins."

Joy scowled.

"Um… I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I was 'high', kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Being bipolar, I have manic episodes, where I'm extremely happy, or in this case, outgoing." The boy bit into his toast.

"Take your time believing me."

* * *

**I'm once again sorry that this is a short chapter. I have a writer's block!**


	6. Chapter 6

Joy stared them down until they burst out laughing.

"Sorry Joy it's just I-"Castone said between heavy breaths.

"Even though it didn't work, best prank ever!" Topaz exclaimed.

"It counts as a 'knee slapper'!" Castone said cheerily.

They slapped their knees at the same time. Joy was so fed up with boys. She left, ignoring their calls for her. Her mother seemed to be waiting for her in their prison cell.

"Where's Castone?"

"He's still eating."

Joy's mother sighed. "The reaping is in a month."

Joy looked up in shock. She felt like her mom had just said "Your execution is tomorrow."

"What? Are you serious?"

Her mother looked away. "Our president is dead. The districts won. We're lucky we're not all dead." She quickly changed topics.

"I'll have to find something for you to wear. The Reaping is going to be in the Large Group Instruction room. The districts are using the shelter numbers as districts. So we're District 6."

Joy urged herself to think of anything but the Reaping. She was living the districts' nightmare. How did they stay strong for so many years? Peoples' lives changed permanently in the Games. Joy thought of Enobaria, who's teeth were altered into fangs and Johanna who lost all the people she loved. Where were they now? Joy wondered if they'd be at the Reaping. Reaping. What a terrible word.


	7. Chapter 7

**I once again apologize for not updating when I was supposed to! By the way, I hope you have a good New Year's Eve! :)**

* * *

Joy and Castone sat on a plush couch and browsed the Internet on their tablets. All at once, Castone stood.

"How are you Joy?"

Joy didn't look up. "Good."

Castone laughed hysterically, and suddenly Topaz, the flirty trickster boy was there too. The room morphed into the Large Group Instruction room in the Capitol citizens' shelter, and Joy was shoved into a group of teenage girls. They all looked how Joy felt: terror-stricken. Her whole body was tense with nervousness.

The room was empty except for a platform the size of Joy's old living room. Joy wondered why no one else was eligible for the Reaping. The _click clack_ of high heels interuppted the deafening silence as Katniss, the Girl on Fire made her way towards the center of the metallic platform.

Katniss cleared her throat. "Anyone who is related to an important Capitol figure should offer themselves as tributes immediately." _That's me. _Joy thought.

Joy felt like her teacher had called on her to answer the question on the board. She tried to ignore the relieved sighs surrounding her.

As soon as Joy took a step forward, a wide path was cleared for her. The path grew longer and longer and longer, until Joy was sweating trying to reach the platform. When she finally reached the platform stairs, Castone was already standing beside Katniss. Castone walked toward Joy and helped her up.

"I'm worried about you, Joy." Castone whispered.

"Don't be, Castone. Everything-"

"I'm safe. You're not. I'm worried."

"What?"

Katniss swiftly strode _through_ Castone , but he didn't notice. Katniss didn't seem to notice either. Her steely grey eyes glared at Joy's.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Everdeen! I have never met my dad! He was-"

"I _know_ who he was. I don't care. I hate him. I hate _you_. I want to kill you!" Katniss screamed.

She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. "I _will _kill you."

Joy's feet were stuck to the ground, and she could feel tears as Katniss aimed for her stomach.

"You will _never _be safe from me." Katniss growled.

Joy shreiked as she felt the arrow break her skin and burrow into her flesh. The pain was so _real_. The arrow wasn't a weapon; it was an enemy. It's only purpose was to cause pain.

"Castone! Help!" Joy gasped.

"I can't." Castone said, his eyes wet with tears.

Joy continued to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not updating! I couldn't get on for the longest time because there was some kind of error... Anyway, Happy Late New Year!**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Castone asked.

"Fine." Joy replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You were just murmuring my name…" Castone shifted uncomfortably.

"_You _didn't help me when an arrow was shot into my stomach!" Joy snapped.

"Th-That was probably…Um, maybe you have ulcers." Castone suggested carefully.

Joy changed the subject. "I think you didn't help me because in reality, you never talk to me anymore! Do you not want to see me?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose! Why didn't you come to me?" Castone defended himself.

"Maybe because you've hanging around with Topaz, who nearly stripped himself in the shower with me!"

"He did that? He didn't tell me!" Castone was suppressing a smile.

Joy stormed to the janitor's closet. She'd been going there often; the room comforted her. She was numb with emotions. She felt as though she couldn't feel sad or exasperated. All she could feel was utter exhaustion. She was tired of being scared and mad. She wanted to be happy. But she knew she wouldn't be happy for a while. She settled for courageous. Bold, capable of anything. Not the small, fragile girl she'd come to know in the past days. She took a deep breath, pondering her resolution. It'd be hard to accomplish, but worth it.

_But is this real bravery, or just a mask?_ _How long will this last?_ Joy hoped it was real, but she wasn't afraid to face her doubts. _I'm a new person!_ She thought, straightening. _Hunger Games Reaping? No big deal!_

The door creaked open. "Honey? Is that you? I thought you might be here. I got a dress you can wear for the Reaping." Joy's mother said tentatively.

Joy smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Where'd you get it?" Joy took the dress from her, pretending to study the fabric.

Her mother brightened a little. "Oh! Well, I met someone who had a dress your size. It used to belong to her daughter.

"It's beautiful! But what about her daughter? What's she going to wear?

Her mother hesitated. "Not everyone got to the shelters in time." Her mother said darkly.

Joy sighed.

"I hope it's still okay though, the dress I mean." Her mother smiled hopefully, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Joy was truthful in saying this. It was a soft sunset orange color with one bejeweled strap.

"I'll wait outside while you change."

Joy found that the bottom half of the dress was ruffled and puffy with layers. Just an orange dress and silver pearl earrings. So simple without skin pigments and wigs. Joy wondered how she looked. She pushed the door open to reveal her eager mother.

"Oh! It's gorgeous! Come on; let's go to the Large Group Instruction room. we're going to meet Castone there."

* * *

**I used Peeta's favorite color! The pearl earrings had some signifigance too. By the way, I revised all of the chapters because I found out that in Coin's proposal for the Captiol Hunger Games, only kids who were related to important Capitol people were eligible. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter was late!**

* * *

To describe the LGI in one word would be easy: crowded. There was no talking. People were pouring in so quickly, and Joy saw that the hallway outside was packed. _If_ _only this was a real celebration, _Joy thought.

"Where's Castone?" Joy's mother whispered urgently.

Joy shrugged, scanning the crowd. _That snake! He's probably in our room, scared to death._

"Were gonna have to see him on stage. It's almost two!" Joy's mother said, pointing to the caged clock on the wall.

Joy nodded, thinking about how her family had gathered around their holographic television to watch the live stream of tributes going through this.

"I'll see you later", Joy's mother said, gently planting a kiss on Joy's head. She hesitated as if she wanted to say something, then smiled and headed for the area roped off for viewers. Joy watched her red hair bob through the crowd.

Joy weaved her way through to the table with the sign: **SIGN IN HERE**. There was no line, so she waited until a serious-looking lady noticed her standing there.

"What's your name?" Her voice was sharp and piercing.

"Joy Crane." Joy replied with equal verve.

The lady raised her eyebrows, and checked off Joy's name. "Proceed." She ordered, pointing to a small area sectioned off into a square.

Joy could feel people's eyes trained on her as she took her place, alone. She guessed not many people were related to important Capitol figures. Even though she felt defeated, she straightened and held her shoulders back. A small pathway separated the boys and girls. The boys' square penned two guys, having a conversation. Joy hoped the boy tribute was attention-seeking, because she disliked being in the spotlight.

She turned to find two girls had joined her. They were definitely twins, and proud of it. They wore matching blue dresses, and had identical white hair. Their hands were clasped together, and they smiled shyly at Joy. Joy returned the favor.

"Attention!" A man said with authority, planted firmly on the stage. The whispering died down.

"Welcome to the reaping of The Capitol Hunger Games!" he blasted into his mouthpiece. He wore a pinstripe suit, and flame tattoos engulfed his hands. Clearly Capitol born; fire was all the rage the last couple years. Joy wondered if this man would enjoy watching the Games this year. He gestured his artful hands towards two people sitting dutifully to his left.

"These lovely folks are Sillo Brown and Churo Admance! Ms. Brown is the manager of this shelter, and Mr. Admance is this shelter's mentor. _I_ am Leesk Ihsus, your escort. But enough about us! Let's get to the tributes!" Leesk bellowed. He reached his hand into the glass bowl, frowning at the three slips of paper. Joy closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. _This will all be over soon._ She held her breathe as Leesk unfolded a slip. Nothing else mattered at the moment; it was just Joy, Leesk, and that little slip of paper.

"Joy Crane."

Joy shook, and tears threatened to spill. _Don't cry, don't cry. _She walked up to the stage, stiff as a board. Leesk smiled and shook Joy's hand. The twins stared solemnly at her. Joy felt as if she was watching herself on television. The scenario was so surreal.

She inhaled sharply as Leesk walked to the boys' bowl. His fingers danced around until they found a slip.

"Topaz Thread."

_Who's that? Why does he look so familiar?_

Joy realized why when she saw him. Topaz Thread was the shower boy.

* * *

**I should've used Roman names because almost everyone from the Capitol had one. But I already started the story, and I'm too lazy to change it. ;) Also, I won't be posting another chapter until Fri., Jan. 31 because I have to prepare a skit.**


End file.
